The goal of this exploratory research is a better understanding of the subtle and little studied processes known as "adumbrations" in urban settings. Definition: Adumbrations are a class of communication, verbal as well as non-verbal, that indicate a shift or change in: a) relationship, b) affect, or c) activity. They are those indications preceding or surrounding normal communications which enable organisms to engage in the mutual exchange and evaluation of information (often covert) on what each can expect from the other. An important part of the feedback that organisms use to steer a smooth course through life, adumbrations make it possible to prepare for attack when combat cannot be avoided. They foreshadow what an organism will do, perform corrective functions, help set the direction a given communication will take, and indicate the actions resulting from it. As long as adumbrative sequences are shared, they present no problems. However, in today's world with ever increasing sub-cultural, interethnic, and intercultural encounters, failure to recognize or ignorance of adumbrative features can have unforseen and often catastrophic consequences. Adumbrations are closely linked with proxemics, territory or personal space, as well as with time, and they occur on different levels of awareness. Procedures to be used: 1) Participant observation; 2) Ethnographic field technique, ethnoscience naturalistic observation (behavior in natural settings) in which culture contrasts or pattern interference can be detected. Behavioral texts will be recorded using the best available photographic, cinematographic and related techniques.